


Everything is Open to You

by PrincessLink



Series: Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer Side Stories [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Not Otasune Because Hal's 17, Snake and Otacon Meet at Huey's Funeral, canon divergence I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink
Summary: Kaz takes Dave to Huey's funeral, where he meets Hal.
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake
Series: Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer Side Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609621
Kudos: 14
Collections: Metal Gear Solid - Summer Games -2020





	Everything is Open to You

Dave hasn't been to many funerals. And he's never been to a civilian's funeral. But Master Miller had insisted. Some former coworker who's death hadn't seemed to affect him much.

Dave wasn't really sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't an apathetic widow and two kids who seemed more traumatized then heartbroken.

They're at the man's house. He was obviously pretty wealthy. It's a big house, and there's even a pool in the back. It's covered, despite being August and about a million degrees. Maybe a pool party funeral is inappropriate.

Dave decides to approach the son. He's the only one there who seems within twenty years of Dave's age.

He's standing by the fence in an ill-fitting suit, holding a cup but barely drinking.

"You got any booze?" Dave asks.

The boy yelps and stares at Dave wide-eyed.

"I mean, I found the alcohol, but it's all too fancy for me," Dave continues.

The boy smiles weakly.

"That sounds like Julie," he says.

"Julie?"

"My stepmother," the boy explains, "She likes... fancy stuff."

"Huh," Dave says, "I'm Dave."

"Hal."

"Huh," Dave says, smiling, "So are you-"

"Don't you dare!" Hal says, but he's smiling too.

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask," Dave says, leaning against the fence.

"I've heard it all," Hal says, "So, um, how'd you know my dad?"

"I didn't," Dave says, "I'm here with my... friend. They used to work together. In the eighties, I think."

"Oh," Hal says.

He sips his drink.

"So what happened?" Dave blurts out, "...Sorry."

Hal nods to the covered pool.

"Drowned," he says, "An accident."

He doesn't seem convinced.

"Sorry," Dave says again.

Hal shrugs. His stepmother waves, but he pretends he doesn't see.

"It's all my fault," he says suddenly.

"What does that mean?" Dave asks.

Hal bites his lip.

"I...I did something... bad. And... he found out... and then..."

He starts tearing up.

"You can't blame yourself," Dave says.

Hal sobs and flings his arms around Dave. Dave pats his back awkwardly.

"It's okay," he says.

Hal steps back quickly.

"I... sorry," he says.

"It's... fine," Dave says.

Hal's younger sister joins them. She tugs on Hal's arm and stares at Dave.

"I like your dress," he tells her.

She hides behind Hal.

"I'm sorry. I should- I have to go," Hal says, sounding like he's rather do anything else, "Um, it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah," Dave says, And, uh, good luck."

Hal stares at him.

"With what?" he asks, confused.

Dave shrugs.

"Everything," he says, "I guess."

"Okay, um," Hal says.

The girl pulls his arm again. He kneels down and she climbs onto his back.

"Uh..." he says when he's standing again, "See you."

"Yeah. Bye," Dave says.

Hal walks off, his sister on his back. After a few feet, he turns back and waves awkwardly to Dave. Dave smiles and waves back.

"Having fun?"

"Hello, Master," Dave sighs.

"It's nice to see you making friends," Master Miller says.

"What are you, my dad?" Dave asks.

Miller snorts, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Dave frowns.

"Anyway," Miller says, "You ready to leave? I'm bored."

"Really? I'd've thought you wouldn't be able to get enough of the beautiful widow," Dave says.

Miller rolls his eyes.

"Shut it," he says, "C'mon. Let's go."

He walks away. Dave looks around for Hal, but doesn't see him. He catches up with Miller, and they leave.


End file.
